Why So Lonely?
by lovewolf
Summary: A girl meets a band and changes their life, causing both pain and love, as she struggles to figure out Why he's So Lonely?
1. Chapter 1

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But your words break my heart

I'm not as strong as you think I am

I'm no Superman

I rolled over in my warm, soft bed and grabbed my phone which was singing my favorite IM5 song lowly. I glanced at the message and groaned. Like seriously. Does he not get the point? I quickly read it and same old bullsh*t. He saying he loves me and wants me back. Well heres a newsflash for him: HE broke up with ME! Not the other way around. I rolled my eyes and tossed my phone on my bedside table before dragging myself out of bed. I grabbed my clothes and head into my bathroom, glancing into the mirror as I pass. My short, pixie-cut, black hair was ruffled up from sleep. The dark circles under my blue/green/yellow eyes contrasted against my pale skin. I turn the water on hot and quickly undress and hop in the shower. I washed my hair and body quickly before jumping out and shutting the water off before drying off. I dressed in dark jeans, a black t-shirt with a purple rockstar skeleton on it, and purple converses. I blow-dry my hair and heads bak to my room to check my phone.

~Text Convo Begins~

Becca ;) :Hey bestie!

Angel :P :Hiya! Whatz up Rebecca- Or should I say Ms. Rebel *wink wink* haha

Becca ;) :Oh haha. Look who's talking: Dark Angel ;). I bet Caleb loved dancing with you!

Angel :P :Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't ;)

Becca ;) :Lol. Well I'm heading to the mall. Meet me there?

Angel :P :Sure darling.

~Text Convo Ends~

I pocket my phone and wallet and grab my keys before heading out to my truck. I stop for a moment to admire my large, dark purple, single-cabbed truck before climbing in and driving to the mall. I circle the parking lot. There sure are alot of cars today. I park near the back and heads inside to find my Rebel AKA Rebecca.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked around the mall ooking through Earthbound and a few other stores, killing time as I wait for Rebecca to get to the mall. I could hear excited screaming from the other end of the mall but I didn't think anything of it. Maybe a new Justin Bieber perfume came out or something. It'd get closer then recede. Suddenly I heard pounding footsteps. I look over and see the boys from IM5 running like their lives depended on it. I bust out laughing. They stop beside me, Gabe being the last because he has to hold up his pants, and pant. I smirk "Try hiding somewhere they WON'T look." They blink and look around. Dana steps closer to me "like where?" I point to a Victoria's Secret store and smile. Their eyes widen and I giggle "Go on. It won't be too bad." They huff and dart into the store and hide as I sit on a bench and pulls out my ipod. I put in my headphones and listens to Bruno Mars singing Talking to The Moon. I hum along to it as a large crowd of excited, screaming girls run past. I roll my eyes and taps my foot. Several minutes later the crowd comes back, looking for the IM5 boys. Finally they disperse.

I stroll into Victoria's Secret and smirk "They're gone. You can come out now." Dalton pops up with a bra on his head. I can't help myself and I bust out laughing. He grins and takes it off, putting it back on the rack. He walks over "Hi! I'm Dalton!" I smirk "I know. I'm Destiny." Dana pops up from a rack of lingeria. Will, Gabe, and Cole come out of the dressing rooms. I wink at them and turn towards the store exit "They're gone guys. You're safe." They cheer softly and walk back into the main mall. I incline my head to them before turning and walking away. Dalton slings his arm over my shoulder "Where to beautiful?" I push his arm off "I'm heading to the Build-A-Bear store to find my best friend." Dana comes up on my right side, opposite of Dalton, and smiles "Sounds fun. Lets go!"

As we walk through the mall, we avoid large crowds of girls, just in case one of them recognizes the boys. I am infront with Dalton on my left and Dana on my right, while Will and Cole stayed slightly behind to keep Gabe and his sagging pants company. (A/N: if you watch IM5's Holiday Mashup you'll see what I mean. When Gabe is running, he's holding up his pants XD its adorablely funny.) After pushing Dalton's arm off several times, I give up and just let him put his arm over my shoulder. I catch his smile and I poke his ribs before linking arms with Dana and skipping down the hallway smiling. Dana laughs as Dalton races to catch up. He tackles Dana playfully and all three of us fall on the floor, with Dalton on top of both of us. We all laugh as Will, Gabe, and Cole walk up "You guys are weird."

Bruno Mars singing The Lazy Song starts playing from my cell:

Today I dont feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Dont feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

Cuz today I dont feel like doing anything-

I answer it:

~Phone Convo Begins~

Angel :P : Heller?

Becca ;) : Dont you 'Heller?' me! Where the hell are you?

Angel :P : Oh shit babe! Sorry! Good news is I have a really good excuse! Bad news is that its five really hot guys and they're coming with me to see you.

Becca ;) : WHAT?! Shi-

~Phone Convo Ends~

Did she just hang up on me?!


	3. Chapter 3

I stalk into Build-A-Bear Workshop with Dalton on Cole's back and Dana trying to push Will's hat off. I roll my eyes "You guys stop before I hurt you." They ignore me but by then I had seen Rebecca. Abandoning the boys, I dart over to her. Her REALLY long, thick, dirty blonde hair was up in her special bun (A/N The bun is a braid that is then put into a tight circle thing and held together by a rubberband). I'm serious about the long hair. In a simple ponytail it's long enough that she can sit on it easily.

She smiles at me. Her light blue, almost a silverish- white colored, eyes sparkle as she glances at the boys and she fiddles with the dark purple tank top and dark jeans clinging to her 5 foot, 8 inches frame. Cole walks up with Dalton on his back before I can say anything. Cole smiles at Rebecca "Hello beautiful." Dalton winks, hops down, and slings an arm over my shoulder. I roll my eyes and gives Rebecca a brief hug as Dana, Gabe, and Will walk up.

"Guys, this is my best friend Rebecca. Bestie, this is the most annoying, but still cute, bunch of guys ever. Also know as the band IM5." Dana protests "Hey!" I smirk and stick my tongue out playfully. Dalton smirks "Has anyone ever bitten your tongue?" I put my tongue back in my mouth and glare at him "Try anything and I'll shave your head!" He raises his eyebrow and steps towards me. I squeak and jump into Gabe's arms. He holds up my 130 lbs easily and even keeps a straight face as I fake cry into his neck "Save me Gabe! He's gonna eat me!" Dalton smirks and takes me from Gabe. I squeak "Gabe! You buttmunch! Your suppose to SAVE me! Not give me away!" Gabe smirks "You'll live!" I pout "Dana? Will? Cole? Rebecca? Anybody?!"

They all shake their heads. I narrow my eyes at them "I'll remember that." Ducks. I cross my arms and sulk in Dalton's arms. He cuddles me against his black t-shirted chest and I rest my head on his shoulder "Nice shoulder. Very comfy." He laughs softly "Um thanks?" I smirk "You is very welcome." I bite his shoulder. He yelps and drops me. I land on my bum and jump up, running down the aisle, laughing evilly "Mwuahahah! I win!" Suddenly I smack into a very warm, firm chest and fall on my bum. .I look up into Dalton's beautiful blue eyes and huff "Dang it!" He smirks "You bit me. Your gonna pay now." Oh sugar cookies!


	4. Chapter 4

I jump to my feet and scream "YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" before hitting Dalton over the head with a stuffed bear and running back to Rebecca, Cole, Gabe, Dana, and Will. I notice them laughing uncontrollabley as I hide behind them, shouting "GO MY LOYAL TURTLE MINIONS!" Dalton runs up yelling "NO! THEY ARE MY EVIL DOLPHINS!"

"Pshhh! They not no dolphins! Cant you see they're turt-" I was rudely cut off by the store manager coming up "Girls you know I love you. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I pout "Ok. Just for the record, its Dalton's fault."

Dalton gasps "No it was not!" YOU called us annoying, stuck your tongue out at us, bit my shoulder, AND wacked me with a stuffed bear!" I start giggling "Well you chased me and threatened to bite my tongue!" He grabbed me and swung me up over his shoulder, charged through the exit doors, yelling "For Narnia!" I laughed, clinging upside down to his trim waist for dear life. Rebecca and the rest of IM5 followed at a more reasonable pace, shaking their heads.

Dalton hummed as he walked along the hallway, holding my legs so I couldn't get off his shoulder. I looked up at Rebecca as she and the rest of IM5 caught up with us. She grinned at me "Well you always said Dalton was your favorite because of his amazing personality and hotness!" I felt a blush rush to my pale cheeks before I smirked "Well what about you?! You think Cole is super sexy and Gabe is mysteriously adoreable. Not to mention the way you always make kissing faces at Dana when we watch their videos!" Her face turns red as the guys' mouths drop. Will's face falls as he realizes no one has said anything about him. I swiftly wiggle down from Dalton's shoulder and wraps my arms around Will "Dont worry Will. I love you just as much as I love the others." and kisses his cheek. A blush rises in his cheeks.

I giggle softly and link my arm with his before looking up into Dalton's bright blue eyes. They sparkle mischeviously "So I'm your favorite huh?" I blush "Maybe you are. Maybe you aren't." He grins "You think I have an amazing personality and I'm hot?" I stick my tongue out at him, blushing. He raises an eyebrow. I smirk before smacking his chest lightly. He pouts and my eyes widen. Holy suger cookies, that hot! He smirks "Oh really? You think my pout is hot?" My eyes widen "Ho...? CAN YOU READ MINDS?!"

Everyone laughs. Gabe rolls his eyes "You said that out loud." Blood rushes to my cheeks "Oh."

After all that awkwardness, we walked around the mall, ducking into random stores to avoid 5ers. Eventually we passed the food court. Will started edging towards Subway and Dana laughes "Guys, we're losing Will." Rebecca looks at me "Food break?" I nod laughing "Alright guys lets go get food!" Dalton shouts "FINALLY! You're starving us!" I give him the stink eye before jumping on his back, shouting "Forward loyal steed!" and kicks his hips lightly. He barks like a dog before trotting towards McDonalds. I smile evilly at the people giving us weird looks.

Rebecca snags us a large table and sits, putting her bag on the table. She gives me an innocent look when i glare at her from my perch on Dalton's back. I let out a loud squeak when he pinches the back of my thighs to get my attention. He starts laughing softly and the cashier barely keeps from laughing himself. I turn and huff "You are very mean Dalton Louis Rapattoni." He tries for an innocent look but fails when a smile creeps onto his face.

I huff "I'll have two double cheeseburgers, two large fries, and two large cokes." They both give me curious looks. Just because I'm thin doesn't mean I cant eat! My eyes narrow "I'm getting food for Rebecca too." Dalton nods "Good. I was going to come back if she didn't get food." I smile softly at him. The cashier smiles "You two make such a lovely couple!" I give him a wide-eyed look "We aren't dating." "Oh." The cashier's cheeks turn red.

I wiggle uncomfortabley on Dalton's back. He pinches the back of my thighs again and I squeak again. He smirks "Quit moving!" I squeeze my legs around his waist "I can't!" He rolls his eyes before letting me down. I hum softly as I sway gently next to him. Finally our food comes. Dalton insists on paying. Awe he's such a gentleman. We gather our food and take it to the table. Everyone else was already there. Dalton and I sat beside each other. The order is:Dalton, Cole, Dana, Rebecca,Gabe,Will, then me. I hum Give Love A Try by the Jonas Brothers as I hand Rebecca her pouts but blushes and looks down when everyone on the table glare at her "EAT!" We all start eating.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~After Eating~~~~

I look up from chewing on my straw to see everyone looking at me. "What?" I blush. Rebecca looks behind me pointedly. I turn and my eyes widen. Oh sugar cookies.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh sugar cookies! What do I do, what do I do?! ITS CALEB! My eyes widen "Hi Caleb... Fancy seeing you here?" His eyes narrow "Yeah after you didn't call me this morning I decided to come by your house and see if you were home. Funny thing is... You weren't." I could tell he was pissed and hurt. He continued "And now I see you hanging out at the mall with five guys and your best friend. What the f*ck?!" I lower my head "When I woke up I wasn't sure if you'd be awake. So Rebecca and I decided to hang out. I met Dalton, Will, Gabe, Dana, and Cole as they were running to avoid a herd of crazy girls." Caleb's best friend Ian sneers "You act like they're a famous boyband!" Rebecca jumps to her feet "Maybe because they ARE?!" Ian scoffs "Shut the hell up. I liked it better when you were drunk and dancing on me. Like last night." He smirks.

Before anyone else could react I launched my fist into his face. He collapsed when I threw my entire body into him as I continued punching the life out of him. Mouth, eyes, stomach, mouth, stomach, anywhere I could as cold fury overwhelmed me. Caleb grabbed my arms and pulled me off of Ian, whose face was black, blue, and bloody.

Dalton jumped to his feet and pulled me behind him, yelling "If you ever talk about Rebecca again, I'll make sure you DON'T live!" Caleb drags Ian away. I clench my fists "Imma kill that boy!" Dalton turns around and faces me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest. I bury my face into his neck, taking deep shuddery breaths as I attempt to calm down. Dalton pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes as he slowly brings his face closer to mine.


	6. Chapter 6

I closed my eyes and parted my lips waiting for that kiss. It felt like forever with me standing there like that. I realized I, probably, looked like an idiot. People could stare all they want. I felt something on my forehead that wasn't a kiss. I brought my hand to it. It was a sticky-note. "Catch us if you can," it said. I turned around at our table and noticed it was cleaned. "H*ll," I muttered. I looked around to see if any of them was close by. It looked like they were going to make it hard. I knew where they could be and were they might be. Will is a totally pig, in a good way of course, so he would be anywhere that had food. I started walking along the food court, looking at the lines. No Will. The next place was the candy shop.

I glanced into the candy shop and smirked as I saw Will huddled in the corner, stuffing his face with candy. Dang we just ate. Oh well, I'd be here too. I ducked into a aisle and came face to face with a pretty girl. She stumbled back slightly. I blush "Oh. Hi." I keep my voice to aa whisper. She grins "Hi!... Why are you whispering?" I smirk "I'm playing a game with some friends of mine. One is in here." I glance over at Will, who is looking around nervously, and smirk "How about you help me out? I need some one to distract him." She hesitates "I don't know..." I give her puppy eyes "Pwease?" She sighs "Fine."

She stands up straight and walks over to him "Hi!" He straightens "Um... Hi" he blushes. I smirk and dart around the edges of the small store, all ninja-like. You cant see me. (A/N thats a John Cena reference :3) I loose sight of them a few times. Finally I get close enough to them that I can hear "So coffee tomorrow at 2? I'll meet you at Starbucks." My eyes widen and a grin creeps across my face. Aw my little Will has a date. I launch myself from behind an aisle "YAY! SCORE ONE FOR WILL!" He jumps to the side and smacks into a wall.

The cashier shushes me and the girl giggles lightly "Well I'd best be going. Bye Will! See you tomorrow!" He waves from the floor "Bye Sasha!" I help him to his feet, giggling "Aw Will that was so adorable." His cheeks redden "Shudup!" I smirk "Now you get to help me find the boys." He sighs "Alright."


	7. Chapter 7

Dalton's POV: (Before they start hiding)

I look down into Destiny's face. Her blue/ green/ yellow eyes were closed and her lips were parted. I wanted to kiss her so badly. But everyone was looking at us. I know what your thinking: Your in a pretty famous boyband. Shouldn't you be used to it already? Well yeah. But I'm not. Especially like this. I looked over at our table hesitantly. I notice Rebecca's eyes sparkling softly. Dana hands me a sticky note that says "Catch us if you can." I press it to her forehead gently and scampers off, throwing my trash away. The others follow suit.

We dart along the long hallways, wondering where we should go. Will panted "The Victoria Secret shop?" Dana snorts "She'd expect that!" Cole laughs "How about FYI?" Gabe grins "Sounds perfect. Lets go!" Will shakes his head "Imma go someplace different." He walks away. Cole looks after him "That was weird?" Rebecca glances at me "I'm thinking about going to Earthbound. She wouldn't expect that."

I nod "I'll come with you?" I dont want her being alone. Especially after what just happened with that guy, Ian. She nods slightly. The boys hesitate unsure, glancing between me and Rebecca. I shake my head slightly. They nod slowly. Rebecca gives all of us narrow-eyed looks "Stop planning stuff!" Gabe gives her a tight hug "We'd never do that Beautiful." I notice a blush rising to her cheeks. Aw she has a crush on Gabe. So cute... What the nibblets am I saying?

Rebecca and I start awkwardly walking to Earthbound. I dont know what it is about blondes, but they all get the same look when they want to say something. I know that for a fact because I'm blonde. "So what do you want to say?" We walk into the store. Rebecca looks at me confused. "What makes you think I have anything to say?" I stop playing with the hermit crabs and stare at her. "You got the look I get when I want to say something." She shrugs her shoulders. "So. . ." I walk up to her and cross my arms. "Tell me, please. Don't make me get my puppy-face."

Rebecca pushes past me. "I know you two like each other." I know who she's talking about, but I play dumb. "Who?" She looks at me through the mask she's playing with. "Okay, I know who, but why does it matter? She's not going to go for me." Rebecca shakes her head. "You don't know her like I do. Believe me, she would go for you if she thought she had the chance.

I was shocked."She would have a chance though." Rebecca picks up another mask and walks to the check-out station. "Then go to the masked dance, tonight. The only thing I ask: don't be out in the open." I look at her confused. "Make it so no one will recognize you're, well, you." I nodded.

Rebecca and I were so deep in our conversation, that we didn't notice Destiny come up behind us. "H*ll, Des! Don't scare me like that!"


	8. Chapter 8

Destiny's POV:

Ok i've found everyone except Rebecca and Dalton... Maybe they went off together? Na that'd be wierd... Rebecca knows how i feel about him. CRAP! SHE KNOWS HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM! Oh golly. This is bad. Really, really bad. Well not really. Sigh, i'm confusing myself. I frown. I talk to myself way too much. I glance around at the boys. Dana and Cole were pouting like big babies becuase I found them. Gabe was walking all dejected like next to a hyper Will. I smile and starts walking. Where would they be...? Earthbound! Thats the first store Rebecca and I ever went to together. I quicken my pace. The boys keep up with me easily.

A few feet away from the store, we stop. The guys watch as I sneak all ninja-like up to the entrance. I see them in deep conversation, but because i"m partially deaf, I can't hear what they're saying. I pounce on Dalton's back. "H*ll, Des! Don't scare me like that!" I giggle and link my arms through one of hers and one of Dalton's. "You guys were the last two to be found. And I'm kicking your butts later for being teases." Dalton blushes and Rebecca giggles. I glare "Hey Rebecca, I think you and i will be having a serious talk later." Dalton pouts "Aww i'm not included in this talk?" I stick my tongue out at him and he raises an eyebrow "I will bite that tongue if you stick it out at me again." I hesitate then pokes his rib softly "You wouldn't dare." He grabs my hand and links his fingers with mine as he turns me to face him fully "Wanna try me?" I glance at Rebecca, wide-eyed. She winks and skips out the door to join the boys. I look back into Dalton's ice blue eyes with hints of green in them. He leans closer "Go ahead. Stick your tongue out at me."

His minty breath washes over me and my eyes close halfway. I pull away slightly and sticks my tongue out at him. He leans forward and gently closes his teeth around my tongue before pulling me closer into a kiss. And WOW what a kiss it was. It was like the butterflies in my stomach burst into fireworks. He pulled away "Wow..." I nod and stare up at him. He leans down slightly and brushes his lips against mine. I jerk away as i hear clapping. My cheeks burn red as i notice that Cole, Rebecca, Dana, Gabe,Will and all the employees in Earthbound were watching and clapping. Dalton blushes and pulls me against his side, protectively.

I bite my lip and stares at the ground "Well... um..." I giggle nervously before darting out the door. Rebecca starts laughing as everyone else looks after me confused. The boys and Rebel follow me slowly as I dart away from Earthbound, blushing madly.

My red cheeks redden further as Dalton grabs my arm "Destiny, don't run. What's wrong?" I turn and bury my face into his warm chest "Well…. That was…. Interesting." I could feel his laugh in his chest, through his black V-neck. "Just interesting?" He whispers softly into my ear, causing me to shiver, and his arms to tighten, protectively, around me. I blush and pull away slowly, punching his arm gently. His ice-blue eyes twinkle mischievously as he grins, his bright smile flashing. His blonde hair falls over his eyes, casting shadows across his pale skin. I stare up at him, my eyes softening. I jump slightly as he links his fingers with mine, pulling me closer. He tucks me against his side as Cole runs up "Awe guys! That was so adorable!" He attempts to pinch my cheeks, but I slap his hands away "Stop that, Cole!" He laughs and links his arm through Dalton's other arm. Awe, Colton. I smile to myself. Gabe walks up with Will, breaking me out of my thoughts, "That WAS adorable!" I smile "Thanks Batman." He grins at me, his tan skin crinkling slightly around his chocolaty, brown eyes. Will stays silent and stares at the ground. I link the arm that isn't around Dalton's slim waist, through Will's arm "Hey, buddy. Why so lonely?" He shakes his head "Oh no reason….. EXCEPT YOU GUYS KILLED ME WITH CUTENESS OVERLOAD!" I wince "Um ow. Will. Dude. That hurt." He grins at me, playfully. I can't help but to smile back; I could never stay mad at that adorable face. I look around. Even though these guys had only met me today, I think we'll be friends for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

We plop onto benches. We were in the middle of the mall. We had been through every single store and now we were tired and bored. I look around "I guess… We should… probably go home…" Dalton's fingers tighten around mine "You're leaving me?" He pouts. His light blue eyes darkening. I bite my lip "You guys can come to my house if you want. It's just me, two puppies, and a cat." They nod, Rebecca glancing at Dana and blushing when he catches her looking. Awe. They are so cute!

I smile and lean against Dalton, resting my head on his shoulder. Dalton rests his head on my head, singing softly into my ear the lyrics of Superman. I watch as Dana and Rebecca flirt, and I smile as Will stares down at his phone, smiling. I could tell that he was texting Sasha, because his eyes lit up each time his phone vibrated. Gabe and Cole were whispering a little further away from the group, looking over at us occasionally. Hmmm I wonder what those two were planning. I narrow my eyes slightly as Cole pulls out his phone and starts clicking rapidly on the screen. I feel Dalton's phone vibrate in his pocket and I sit up so he can reach it. He pulls out his phone, and I catch sight of a T.A.R.D.I.S on his phone cover. I grin "We need to watch Doctor Who together." He laughs "Yeah!" He stares at his phone then looks over at Cole and Gabe with raised eyebrows. I narrow my eyes, suspiciously "What are they wanting?" He turns to face me, with a bewildered look on his face "They want to go swimming, of all things!" I raise an eyebrow "It's almost dark… I have a pool if they wanna go night swimming or something."

He turns and nods at them. Cole and Gabe cheer. Dana, Rebecca, and Will look over "What? What's going on?" I turn towards them "Night swimming at my house." Dana and Will cheer. Rebecca's eyes widen and she glares at me. I shrug and mouth that it wasn't my idea. And how could I say no to his face? She rolls her eyes and makes the whipped motion. I scowl, playfully. She sticks her tongue out and I copy her. We both realize that it'd gotten quiet and we looked around to see the boys staring at us, smirking. My eyes widen as Dalton scoops me up and puts me into the fireman carry, with me over his shoulder. I pinch his butt "Don't pick me up!" Rebecca scrambles away before Dana can catch her and runs to the exit, with Dana following. The others laugh and chase after them, but Dalton keeps walking along. He lets me down after a few pinches to the backside and grins. I smirk "You, sir, are in big trouble." He smirks "But how could you be mad at this face?" I scowl playfully and licks his cheek before darting after the others. He gasps dramatically and races after me. I reach the exit a couple feet ahead of him and stops.

He comes up beside me, panting for air. I smirk "Well, pretty boy, seems I'm faster than you." He scowls playfully and stands straight. We walk out the exit doors, looking around for the others "Dalton? How did you guys get here?" He looks over "Our manager, Jill, dropped us off. She should be back soon…" His phone vibrates and he looks at it "Well apparently Cole and Gabe told her that we were going over your house for swimming. And she wants to know what time we'll need to be picked up." I shrug "You guys can either spend the night or go home. Either's fine." He smiles "Okay, she's going to bring us some clothes and necessary items." I smirk "Your hair products?" He frowns and says, unconvincingly "Noooooo….. Maybe… Yes." I laugh softly. This boy and his hair. I watch him, affectionately, as he scans the parking lot for the others. Suddenly my truck pulls up. What the- Rebecca?! How did she get my keys?" I turn to glare at Dalton "Did you get my keys from my back pocket?" He gives me a guilty look. I huff softly "You're in trouble." He nods and I head over to the driver seat "You all are in trouble." I give them my serious face and they fight off giggles. See, my serious face isn't very serious. I roll my eyes and climbs in, pushing Rebecca over into the passenger seat "Some are gonna have to be in the bed." They laugh softly and Dalton and Cole climb into the bed of my purple truck.


	10. Chapter 10

~After the Car Ride~ because car rides are boring~

We pull up to my little two story house, complete with a garage, outside pool, and creepy forest. A small boxer puppy came running out from behind the house, barking. A small husky pup followed, silently. The boxer pup is all black, except her bottom lip and underside is white. The husky pup is mostly white with small black patches around her eyes, forming a collar around her neck, and bracelets around her paws, along with a few rings around her tail. I slid out of the truck and scratched my husky behind the ears, as Rebecca's boxer jumped at her knees, barking still. "Hush, Pepsi!" The boxer sat at her feet, panting softly as the boys climbed at of my truck. My husky, Star, waved her tail as Dalton walked over and crouched in front of her "Awe she's adorable! Such a cute little husky pup!" He started scratching her behind the ears and her foot kicked slightly. I grin "And now you'll never get rid of her!" He looked up at me, confused. I smirk "You got her spot. She's gonna follow you around forever." He smiles down at her "Cool with me. She's so cute!" Star nuzzled his ear playfully.

I look over to see Dana playing with Rebecca's boxer, Pepsi. They seemed to be getting along great. Suddenly a loud yowling started up from inside the house. I rushed in, with Rebecca on my heels, to see my black cat, Elmo, under a clothes basket, which was covered by a fallen mattress. I knew I should have finished putting together that bed before going out. With Rebecca's help, I pushed the mattress back up and released the silky ball of fur from his make-shift prison. He growled menacingly as he stalked into my bedroom. I shut the door and sighed "Poor cat…" Rebecca laughed softly "Serves him right." Dalton peeked his head in "Everything okay?" I nod and everyone shuffled in "Ignore the mess. I'm in the process of redecorating." I grab the brushes and paint cans and moves them into the back room "Bathrooms are upstairs and so are extra bedrooms." Will steps forward "Um…. Jill hasn't brought our stuff yet… She doesn't know where to bring it…." I nod and tell him my address so she can bring it here "Tell her it's always the left fork in the road." He nods, confused and steps out on the porch to take the call. My own phone chirps. I glance at it then does a double take "Hey, Rebel… I'd forgotten about the ball tonight…. But they post-poned it till tomorrow." She looks over from where Dana was playing with Pepsi, the boxer "Oh yeah… That's good!"

We messed around with the dogs for ten or fifteen minutes before we heard tires pull into my gravel driveway. Gabe looked out "Its Jill." The boys ran out, followed by Star and Pepsi. After ten minutes they came back in with their bags "Jill just brought ALL our stuff. She wasn't sure what we would want." I nod "You can set them upstairs in the rooms for now. We'll do sleeping arrangements later." They took off upstairs, yelling and play-fighting. Rebecca rolls her eyes and heads into my room, chasing out Elmo, the cat. He ran over to me and climbed up my leg into my arms, just as the boys came tumbling down the stairs. He growled softly.

Dalton jumped up "Oh! Your cat!" He reached out to pet Elmo, but I pulled away. Rebecca came out "I wouldn't do that if I were you. That cat is the spawn of Satan. It only gets along with Angel and the dogs." I roll my eyes "He is not. He's just been mistreated. Elmo doesn't like YOU, because you don't like him!" The rest of the boys watch, smiling, as Dalton steps closer, holding out his hand towards Elmo. Elmo growls and jumps out of my arms, walking outside through the doggie- door. Rebecca rolls her eyes "Bert never acted like that." I smirk "Bert was a little baby who loved everybody."

Rebecca smiled "Well are we going swimming or what? The boys cheered and ran back upstairs to change. I yelled "Well I'll order us some food. What you guys want?" Will yelled "PIZZA!" I laugh "Alrighty. I'll order four: a supreme, a cheese, a pepperoni, and a meat-lovers. Cool with you guys?" "Yeah!" "Sounds good!" "Yum!" I smile and called Pizza Hut, placing my order and giving them my information. I hang up and goes into my room, to see Rebecca looking between several of her bathing suits. I make a face "You been in here forever! Make a choice already!" She scowls and throws a pillow at me "I'm trying to pick the perfect one! I wanna look good." I roll my eyes "You're beautiful, Rebel! And Dana sees it. Now choose!" She makes a face at me then grabs her blue bikini and walks into my bathroom to change. I roll my eyes, smiling, and scavenges my black bikini from my drawers and changes, grabbing the black swimming shorts that go with and slides them on too. Rebecca comes out in her blue bikini and stares at herself in the mirror.

I narrow my eyes "You're judging yourself, aren't you?" She glares at me "No!" I roll my eyes "Rebel, Imma punch you in the throat if you don't stop it. You're gorgeous!" She shrugs and pulls on her blue swimming shorts and a baby blue tank top before walking out. I sigh and grabs my black tank top, pulling it on before glancing at my reflection. All the black clothing, combined with my dark hair and nails, washed me out. Or maybe it's the stress. I shake myself out of my thoughts and walk out of my room, freezing as I almost run into Dalton. He smiles "Hey! Look, we match!"

I smile at his black with white stripes swimming shorts. He's adorable! I look to see that Dana and Rebecca are matching as well. Cole walks over, his neon green shorts almost blinding "Was this planned?" Dalton and I shake our heads. Dana and Rebecca don't hear as they're already teasing and playing around. I look around and grin at Gabe's red shorts and Will's orange ones. "You two are close to matching. Awe, is some Gill going on?" Gabe scowls at my teasing and Will sticks his tongue out at me. I cross my arms "Oh so Will can stick his tongue out but I can't?" Dalton smirks "You can, but it's gonna get bitten." I pout "I don't see Will getting his tongue bitten!" Dalton laughs "He bites his own tongue." I scowl, but can't help but laugh as Dalton makes a silly face at me.

I turn and lead everyone out onto the deck connecting to the pool, there was still a bit of light out, so it was probably around 5 or 6 o'clock. It was really warm too. I smirk. Now time to punish Dalton! Mwhahaha! I turn towards Dalton. He eyes me "It's not gonna work, whatever you're planning." I raise an eyebrow "Who says I'm planning something?" He smirks and walks closer, putting his warm hands on my waist "You wouldn't be mean to me, would you?" He pouts and gives me puppy eyes, the blue in his eyes speckling with light green slivers. I could feel myself getting lost in him, his warmth, his eyes, his very soul.

And with that, we are both pushed into the pool.


End file.
